1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photography, and particularly to a electromagnetically driven mechanical shutter and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leaf or blade type mechanical shutters have frequently been used in cameras to regulate the amount of light reaching the image reception component of cameras. Typically, the leaf shutter consists of an array of metal “blades” pivoted with each other so as to pivot towards or away from the lens aperture of the camera. When the shutter is closed, the blades overlap the center of the lens aperture such that no light reaches the image reception component. When the shutter is open, the blades pivot away from the center of the aperture, so that light may pass through the aperture to the image reception component.
Conventional mechanical shutters utilize a motor, a drive shaft, a spring, and other components to rotate the shutter blades in the desired orientation to the lens aperture. Thus, the conventional mechanical shutters systems are usually very complex, presenting difficulty to size reduction.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanical shutter with a relatively simple structure.